


Личные обстоятельства

by fandom_MassEffect, Salome



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome
Summary: Найлус случайно встречает знакомого - бросившего программу обучения на Спектра Гарруса Вакариана. И все заверте...





	Личные обстоятельства

— Найлус Крайк, Спектр Совета, — сказал Найлус, хотя СБЦшники из оцепления, конечно, знали, кого встречают. Но иногда лучше работать строго по протоколу.

Офицер из следственного отдела дожидался его с недовольным видом, но не успел и мандибулами шевельнуть, как Найлус вынул из его рук планшет с данными, поставил оттиск своей ДНК, вернул его, поблагодарил и сказал: 

— Вы свободны. Предпочитаю работать один.

Может, и не очень честно было так подрезать у бедняги добычу, но в конце концов, это им было не обойтись без Найлуса, а не наоборот — хотя преступника изначально выследила СБЦ, его принадлежность к дипкорпусу делала арест крайне затруднительным. Только по приговору суда — а дело было такого сорта, что на скорое разбирательство можно было не надеяться — или полномочиями Спектра.

Азари, которая командовала простыми патрульными, экстренно согнанными в оцепление, явно не жаждала бросать своих бойцов в схватку — Найлуса это более чем устраивало: значит, с ней можно договориться.

Шагая к ней, Найлус краем глаза заметил, как светлый турианец со значком стажера проводил его долгим взглядом. Так, очень интересно, надо присмотреться к нему, уж не на репортеров ли он работает?

Обменявшись приветствиями с лейтенантом Т'Реги, он развернулся, чтобы изучить хорошенько этого подозрительного стажера — и встретился с прямым, напряженным взглядом голубых глаз.

— Простите, лейтенант, — сказал Найлус. — Я вас неумышленно ввел в заблуждение. Мне все-таки понадобится помощник. Не беспокойтесь, верну вашего стажера в целости и сохранности, — и жестом подозвал того к себе.

Т'Реги посмотрела на него мрачно, но перечить не посмела. Найлус убедился, что у спутника на месте табельное оружие, и они шагнули за периметр, в дверь склада.

Как только двери закрылись за ними, оставив гул техники, возбужденные голоса патрульных, весь шум Цитадели позади, он повернулся к стажеру и смерил его сердитым взглядом.

— Вакариан! — процедил он. — Вы — и здесь? Что все это значит?

Тот поджал мандибулы — то ли смущенно, то ли презрительно.

— Я теперь служу в СБЦ, сэр, — проговорил он вышколенно-вежливым тоном. — Как я и писал в своем последнем рапорте.

— Но зачем? Променять потенциальную карьеру Спектра на… на вот это вот? На штрафы за парковку? — Найлус сокрушенно покачал головой. — Ну даже если не Спектра… я думал, вас переманила Черная Стража, но СБЦ — поверить не могу.

— Как я указал в своем рапорте, сэр, — не сдавался Вакариан, — по личным обстоятельствам. — и прижал мандибулы еще плотнее, так что почти в изваяние превратился.

Найлус положил себе обязательно его расколоть. Но не прямо сейчас — сейчас у них был элкор-убийца, которого следовало арестовать или прикончить, и ни секунды свободного времени. Впрочем, насчет последнего у Найлуса уже тоже наметился план.

— Пистолет на всякий случай держите наготове, но вы мне нужны не за этим, — сказал он Вакариану. — Составите для меня протокол.

— О, но по старшинству я не имею… — начал тот, задумался на долю секунды, став похожим на ребенка, стащившего из буфета лакомство, и заключил: — В общем, лейтенанту Стилтусу это не понравится.

— Вот как. А это плохо? — уточнил Найлус.

— Ну, если уж на то пошло, первым проверить черный рынок органов догадался я… так что, пожалуй, не очень.

Ну вот, это было больше похоже на того Гарруса Вакариана, которого он знал.

* * *

После той картины с ошметками разобранных тел, которую они увидели на закрытом складе — а Вакариан еще и тщательно запротоколировал — идея пойти успокаивать нервы в бар просто напрашивалась. Найлус обратил внимание, как его спутник колеблется, и добавил к предложению выпить вместе еще пару бонусов. Он не знал, что сработало: угощение за счет представительских расходов или обещание, что он спишет Вакариану остаток сегодняшнего дежурства, — но в конце концов тот пожал плечами, кивнул, и, сдав протокол в штаб-квартиру СБЦ, они отправились квасить.

Найлус знал неподалеку отличный бар — скорее всего, не по карману стажеру-СБЦшнику, но не настолько пафосный, чтобы его посещали одни посольские и прочие важные шишки. Приглушенный свет, негромкая музыка, удобные столики в отдельных полукабинках — все располагало к откровенному разговору, а Найлусу очень хотелось разговорить своего спутника.

Первый стакан виски, между прочим, отличного, Вакариан опрокинул, явно не чувствуя вкуса, — ну что ж, по крайней мере, с крепостью напитка Найлус угадал. Заказал еще и завязал ничего не значащий разговор в надежде рано или поздно вырулить на причины ухода Вакариана и такого бесславного продолжения его карьеры.

Тот, несмотря на то, что нагружался на глазах, держался как кремень.

— А зачем вы… почему вообще вас волнует, что дальше будет с отработанным материалом? Чем я важнее других? Результаты у меня были не то чтобы очень, по сравнению с остальными. Физуха еще ладно, а шифрование и взлом… совсем беда. Думал, я из лучших, но, видно, общий уровень у нас на корабле был не то чтобы очень. Может даже… я думал, меня все равно бы отсеяли, даже если бы я не ушел.

— Шифрование — это навык, — ответил Найлус проникновенно. — Навык можно изучить. Совсем другое дело — психологический профиль. Отличное сочетание лабильности и устойчивости при наличии четких моральных ориентиров. Да другие годами себя мучают тренингами и медитациями, чтобы приобрести эти качества.

— Ну что ж, — ответил Вакариан, и снова, как при встрече, с горечью усмехнулся. — Я не знал. Ну да теперь-то что, шаттл улетел. Спасибо за выпивку, — он пожал плечами. — Пойду я.

— Как это что теперь! — воскликнул Наулус с неожиданной для самого себя страстью. — Покуда я жив, Вакариан… Гаррус, покуда я жив, путь в Спектры для вас открыт. Осталось только заглянуть.

— Но я все равно уже подписал контракт. И направление от Иерархии получил. — Гаррус развел руками. — Теперь я уже не могу просто взять да уйти из СБЦ — это будет бесчестье. 

— Понимаю, — ответил Найлус глубокомысленно. — Ничего, место в тренировочной программе за вами останется.

Вероятно, если бы Гаррус не успел уже изрядно набраться, он бы вряд ли просиял так откровенно.

— И все же, — продолжил Найлус. — Почему причины вашего ухода — такая страшная тайна?

Гаррус перевел на него чуть расфокусированный взгляд:

— Да никакая это не тайна! — и махнул рукой так, что едва не свалился со стула, а мандибулы его снова горестно задрожали. — Прост. Просто мне очень неприятно об этом разговаривать.

Он вскоре откланялся, до того успев перейти с Найлусом на «ты», обменявшись с ним личными кодами омни-тулов — конечно, код всегда можно посмотреть в досье, но это другое: приглашение общаться дальше просто так, не по делу, — и остановившись до того, как его бы развезло окончательно. Хорошая выдержка, а то Найлус уже прикидывал, открывать ли его профиль в СБЦ, чтобы узнать адрес и отправить домой на такси, или проще снять ему комнату в соседней гостинице.

* * *

Когда Найлус в следующий раз оказался на Цитадели, он сбросил Гаррусу сообщение просто так, без особой цели. Впрочем, к тому времени, как он дошел до все того же бара на втором этаже Президиума, ему уже пришла в голову тысяча объяснений, почему необходимо поддерживать с ним общение. И контакт в СБЦ иметь полезно, тем более не в верхушке, а среди простых патрульных — так гораздо больше надежды, что с ним поделятся настоящими свежими новостями и настроениями, а не сухими строчками пресс-релиза. И надежда поймать момент, когда Вакариан наконец дозреет, чтобы вернуться в программу обучения Спектров. И — ладно, что уж там, давно Найлусу не было ни с кем настолько комфортно просто сидеть и трепаться обо всем подряд — может быть, потому, что в кои-то веки собеседнику ничего не было от него надо.

Гарруса успели произвести в полноправные офицеры СБЦ — он пришел сразу, как сменился с дежурства и, спросив разрешения пожаловаться, перешел к рассказу о том, что и как его не устраивает в службе. Бюрократия, волокита, недостаток полномочий — Найлус прекрасно его понимал, он вообще с трудом представлял, каким образом махине СБЦ до сих пор удавалось выполнять какие-то функции, кроме самовоспроизводства — впрочем, судя по состоянию общественного порядка в секторах, удавалось не очень хорошо. Если бы ему довелось начать свою карьеру с СБЦ, он, пожалуй, испытывал такую же фрустрацию, как Гаррус.

И все же было ужасно странно выслушивать мнения, такие близкие к его собственным, высказанные столичным выговором мальчика из частной школы. Найлусу в свое время пришлось усвоить ценности Иерархии по собственной инициативе, в сознательном возрасте, и теперь даже становилось слегка обидно за традиции осторожности и чинопочитания, которые Гаррус так походя подвергал сомнению. Сначала он возражал больше из принципа, потом постепенно втянулся... Они проспорили далеко заполночь, и расстались ужасно довольные друг другом, дав слово встретиться еще и продолжить разговор.

* * *

То, что Гаррус застал его на Цитадели в тот раз, было чистой случайностью — он только что скормил кое-какие секретные данные аналитикам Совета, и теперь дожидался их вердикта, чтобы понять, куда лететь дальше. Если бы он счел, что информацию о незаконных разработках искина можно пересылать по шифрованному каналу, то остался бы в туманности Столпов и так и не узнал бы о ночном визите.

Найлус продрал глаза и посмотрел в монитор домофона. Под камерой стоял Гаррус в совершенно разобранном состоянии — почему-то даже на маленьком нечетком изображении Найлус обратил внимание прежде всего не на бутылку в его руке, а на то, какие отчаянные у него глаза. Чувствуя, как с него слетает сон, Найлус нажал на кнопку.

Пока Гаррус ехал в лифте, он, видимо, успел привести себя в какой-никакой порядок и больше не выглядел так, как будто собирается повеситься. Хотя от него пахло разнообразным спиртным, даже человеческой шипучкой по последней моде, в дверь он шагнул твердо и поздоровался совершенно нормальным голосом. Оценил вид Найлуса: в одних пижамных коротких штанах — смутился и сделал попытку ретироваться.

— Ну привет, — сказал Найлус. — Да куда ты? Заходи, раз уж пришел. Что у тебя стряслось?

Гаррус прошел в гостиную, присел на краешек кресла, пристроил бутылку на стол — хороск, все еще запечатанный — и только после этого заговорил:

— Извини, не хотел тебя разбудить. Просто мне больше не к кому пойти, кто бы меня понял. — И надолго замолчал, собираясь с духом: — Меня повысили.

Найлус придержал рвущиеся с языка поздравления.

— И кто ты теперь? Поменял отдел?

— Детектив в следственном. — Гаррус пожал плечами. — Прибавка к жалованью, новые обязанности, все такое. Вот, проставляться пришлось, — он указал на бутылку, а взгляд у него снова сделался отчаянно тоскливым.

— Ну пора бы уже им признать твои заслуги, — заметил Найлус и украдкой зевнул.

— Да, но… но теперь, выходит, я останусь здесь навсегда. Ничего уже не изменить. — Гаррус глядел на сцепленные руки, и каждое слово как будто сильнее придавливало его.

Надо было сказать что-то ободряющее, но усталый мозг отказывался сотрудничать.

— Ерунда это, — сказал Найлус как можно проникновеннее. — Помни, покуда я жив, путь в Спектры для тебя открыт.

Удивительно, но это, кажется, сработало. Гаррус бросил на него взгляд, полный такой благодарности и надежды, что Найлусу даже стало немного неловко. Он встал, убрал нетронутый хороск и пошел заваривать каву.

К тому времени, как он разлил напиток по кружкам, Гаррус уже тоже клевал носом. Найлус выдал ему плед и понадеялся, что утро окажется вечера мудренее.

Разумеется, так оно и вышло — преимущества юности. Поднявшись с утра, он увидел мирную до умиления картину: Гаррус спал на диване в гостиной с таким безмятежным выражением на лице, что Найлус, потеребив его за плечо, наполовину ожидал услышать что-нибудь вроде: «Мам, мне ко второму уроку». Впрочем, вместо этого Гаррус пробормотал что-то осмысленное насчет того, что он сегодня выходной, и Найлус оставил его в покое.

Он закончил все срочные дела до обеда и поспешил домой — Гаррус, по его расчетам, должен был как раз проснуться и мучиться похмельем. Насчет первого он не ошибся, но со вторым предположением все же промахнулся — выспавшийся Гаррус уже успел привести себя в порядок и был до омерзения бодр, пусть и все еще несколько печален. Вот в его время первое повышение отмечали не так, нет, не так.

Гаррус, конечно, захотел узнать, как именно, и Найлус охотно согласился поделиться.

За обедом он рассказывал о своем детстве среди наемников. За прогулкой по Президиуму — о первом назначении. Стоя на смотровой площадке Башни Совета — о знакомстве с Сареном и о том, какой перелом к лучшему после этого произошел в его жизни. Он не стал добавлять, что надеется стать для Гарруса таким же другом и наставником, как Сарен — для него, но, возможно, тот и сам догадался.

* * *

В этот раз — Найлус уже успел выучить Гаррусово расписание дежурств и подгадал звонок ко времени окончания его смены — у того были другие планы.

— Я смогу только до шести, — сказал он, — Потом у меня еще встреча.

Судя по тому, что Гаррус успел переодеться из форменного доспеха в костюм, встреча была скорее свиданием, но вдаваться в расспросы Найлус не стал.

То, что Гаррус сидит как на иголках и поминутно проверяет омни-тул, немного мешало разговору, да что там, попросту действовало на нервы, но Найлус проявил тактичность и ничего ему не сказал. Но честное слово, лучше бы уж вовсе отказался встречаться. Так что Найлусу, наверное, следовало почувствовать некоторое злорадство когда Гаррус в очередной раз проверил свой омни-тул и, опустив мандибулы, сказал:

— А впрочем, мои планы поменялись, могу остаться допоздна.

Но вместо этого он почувствовал отчего-то обиду: что это за нахалка посмела его друга не оценить? И еще — нечто сродни охотничьему восторгу, какой бывает во время сложного дела.

— Не придет? — уточнил Найлус.

Гаррус развел руками:

— Не придет.

— Тогда, может быть… — начал Найлус, с удивлением чувствуя, что сам волнуется, как юноша — все-таки шансы на успех были так себе, — протянуть тебе дружескую руку помощи?

— Руку, ага? — ухмыльнулся Гаррус, приложил кредитку расплатиться и добавил, уже вставая: — Ну тогда чур я сверху.

Они сбежали по лестнице и дошли до терминала такси.

— Предлагаю, — сказал Найлус, разворачивая хохочущего Гарруса к себе, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу, — решить этот вопрос в честном бою.

* * *

Найлус помнил, что у Гарруса были отличные показатели по единоборствам — иначе предлагать такой жребий было бы попросту нечестно — но он не думал, что тот настолько хорош. Он уже думал, что сумел прижать Гарруса к мату в своем личном спортзале (хорошо быть Спектром!), руками фиксируя его плечи, коленями — бедра, но тот чуть извернулся и подался вверх, так что потерся бедром по промежности Найлуса. Его сразу повело от стимуляции, он почувствовал, как задрожали мышцы, раздвигающие паховые щитки. А Гаррус не теряя времени подцепил его ногу подколенной шпорой, так что Найлус потерял равновесие и сам опрокинулся на спину, перекатился через панцирь в сторону, замотал головой, прогоняя возбуждение — еще не время. Поспешил вскочить на ноги, прежде чем Гаррус воспользуется кратковременным преимуществом.

Они снова закружили друг вокруг друга, обмениваясь короткими ударами вполсилы — все-таки никто никого не хотел отправить в нокаут. Когда Гаррус все-таки открылся в очередной раз, Найлус поспешил подступить к нему вплотную и сделать подсечку. У него было преимущество не только в опыте, но и в массе, и он был намерен им воспользоваться. Крепко держа Гарруса за талию, он покатился с ним по мату.

Найлус фиксировал руки Гарруса, так что его грудь была прижата к мату, и склонился над ним. Гаррус повернул голову влево, так что левым глазом уставился в лицо Найлусу, его мандибулы трепетали. Запах его кожи выдавал целый коктейль эмоций: горячность только что окончившегося боя, разочарование от поражения, возбуждение и немалую долю страха. Ну да, он же, наверное, вообще в первый раз с мужчиной, — осознал Найлус запоздало, — надо было помягче с ним.

— Не волнуйся, — прошептал он Гаррусу на ухо. — Мы не будем делать ничего, что тебе не захочется.

Возможно, именно этим и объясняется то, что через некоторое время Найлус обнаружил себя сидящим на бедрах Гарруса — который, откинувшись, полулежал на кровати — собираясь направить в себя его член. А впрочем, может быть, все дело было в восхищении статью молодого любовника.

Гаррус двигался в нем очень нежно, очень деликатно. Слишком деликатно, пожалуй — Найлус был уже готов перейти к более размашистым движениям, или вот чтобы Гаррус сжал руки на его бедрах так, чтобы кончиками когтей проколоть кожу до крови. Но девушки, с которыми он имел дело, были, видно, сделаны из более нежного теста, так что Найлусу пришлось пойти на эскалацию самому. Но едва он сжал когтями талию Гарруса, как тот вскрикнул — и кончил.

Найлус смотрел, как его шея синеет от стыда, и не мог сдержать умиленного смешка.

— Прости, пожалуйста, — сказал Гаррус и даже прикрыл глаза от смущения. — Я слишком… Если ты хочешь…

— Не беспокойся, — ответил Найлус хрипло. — Я, пожалуй, знаю, что попросить в компенсацию.

Гаррус едва успел выйти из душа, как был уже готов к продолжению — еще одно преимущество юности. Это и к лучшему, потому что Найлус был намерен показать ему, как надо доставлять удовольствие мужчине.

Он старался действовать очень аккуратно, и все равно член Гарруса почти опал, пока Найлус входил в него сзади. Следовало подождать немного, дать ему расслабиться — а пока Найлус обхватил его член, подушечкой первого пальца пробегая по виткам, вторым пальцем прикасаясь к головке, нежно обводя кончиком вокруг отверстия семенного канала. Гаррус ахнул и повел плечами, на языке без слов демонстрируя свою готовность к продолжению.

Найлус двигался, постепенно наращивая темп — Гаррус уже совершенно адаптировался к его движениям и двигался навстречу, опираясь на локти, опустив голову, стонами отмечая каждую фрикцию. Найлусу все труднее было сдерживаться, но ему не хотелось кончать, пока он не увидит, как любовник окончательно распадется на части. Он склонился над костяным воротником Гарруса — там кожа толстая и почти не чувствительная, делай с ней что хочешь — и впился в него зубами. Гаррус запрокинул голову и замер, его зрачки расширились, рот раскрылся в немом крике, и Найлус почувствовал, как пульсирует в ладони его член — он передвинул руку чуть выше, и семя залило его пальцы.

После этого Найлусу хватило нескольких резких толчков, чтобы кончить. Но это было еще не все. Гаррус лежал, раскинув руки, пытаясь перевести дух, когда Найлус перевернул его на спину. Он подал Гаррусу подушку, устроил его поудобнее, а потом сдвинулся ниже, к его паху. Паховые щитки еще не закрылись, но член уже спрятался, и после всего перенесенного его вряд ли можно было выманить обратно в ближайшее время — но Найлусу это и было нужно. Он прижал руками колени Гарруса, чтобы тот их невовремя не свел, а потом отлизал ему, как девушке. Третий оргазм был сухим, но громким.

Кажется, Найлус так и уснул, пристроив подбородок на сгиб бедра Гарруса.

* * *

Наутро он проснулся в отличном настроении. Ультразвуковой душ приятно чесал пластинки. Найлус подновил перед зеркалом потекшую вчера краску и отправился на кухню готовить завтрак на двоих.

Гаррус показался на пороге, когда запахло кавой. Он протопал к стойке, продирая глаза, принял кружку из рук Найлуса, вдохнул аромат, сделал глоток и наконец поднял сияющий, счастливый, абсолютно влюбленный взгляд.

У Найлуса защемило сердце.

Он ведь всего лишь хотел произвести впечатление. Он не искал постоянных отношений — ни сейчас, ни вообще. Слишком хорошо он понимал, что работа Спектра не предусматривает семейного счастья. К группе, которую он про себя для краткости называл «жены», он питал глубочайшее сочувствие. Впрочем, в нее входили и мужья Спектров, и гражданские партнеры, и даже один генетический менеджер саларианского клана. Так или иначе, уделом их всех были бессонные ночи, тысячи километров, намотанные по приемной штаб-квартиры Спектров в ожидании известий, и регулярные прощания навсегда.

Совсем не такой судьбы хотел он Гаррусу. Он его слишком уважал для этого. И надеялся, что, раз он предпочитает девушек, то их маленькое одноразовое приключение так и останется приключением. Ведь расширить горизонты — это не то же самое, что отдаться душой и телом. Или он чего-то не знает о традиционной палавенской культуре и мальчиках из частной школы.

Надо было разъяснить это недоразумение. Потому что знать, что Гаррус с замиранием сердца ожидает его — значило в критический момент проявить слабость, самому поставить себя под удар, и рано или поздно принести себе гибель, а ему — горе. Нет, обречь на такое Гарруса он не мог. Сейчас он ему все объяснит. Как можно деликатнее.

* * *

После того разговора, по большей части состоявшего из неловкого молчания, они так и не вернулись к прежней дружбе. Они не стали хуже относиться друг к другу — по крайней мере, Найлус не стал, да и Гаррус не стал бы скрывать, если что. Но после такого обнажения чувств, как в этом разговоре — никакие кувыркания в постели с ним бы не сравнились — невозможно было отделаться от взаимной неловкости. Найлус еще пару раз пытался позвать Гарруса выпить, но ничего хорошего из этого не выходило.

Они раз в несколько месяцев посылали друг другу открытки, призванные прежде всего сообщить: «Я все еще жив», но этим их общение и ограничивалось.

Так что Найлус страшно удивился, когда Гаррус сам предложил ему встретиться. Сообщил, что у него есть деловой вопрос, но подробности рассказывать отказался — заявил, что это не такой разговор, который можно вести по омни-тулу.

Это был тот самый бар, где они выпивали вместе в первый раз. Он с тех пор успел пару раз сменить владельцев, но оставался по-прежнему уютным — возможно, за атмосферу следовало благодарить не хозяев, а Хранителей. Так или иначе, Найлус все тщательно просканировал на предмет жучков, прежде чем выбрать кабинку.

Гаррус пришел минута в минуту. Он выглядел страшно взволнованным и немного самодовольным — Найлус в который раз узнал в нем себя, когда он только начинал карьеру Спектра.

После краткого приветствия Гаррус спросил:

— Ты сможешь мне помочь проверить кое-кого? У тебя есть полномочия, и я тебе доверяю.

— Хм. Ну, наверное. Но у тебя у самого должен быть неплохой уровень допуска, — ответил Найлус недоуменно. — Что, это кто-то из верхушки СБЦ?

— Бери выше! — ответил Гаррус с восторгом. — Это Спектр.

Найлусу стало немного не по себе. Такого поворота он совсем не ожидал, и от одной мысли, что нужно будет подозревать кого-то из своих товарищей, ему захотелось уйти в отказ. Но он знал Гарруса, он верил его уму и чутью и обязан был хотя бы его выслушать.

— Сарен Артериус, — сказал Гаррус с мрачным торжеством.

— Что? — ответил Найлус. — Ты здоров, приятель? Кого еще ты подозреваешь? Советника Спаратуса? Или сразу уж самого Примарха? Они пускают в твою комнату отравляющих газов?

— Пожалуйста, хотя бы выслушай меня, — не сдавался Гаррус. — Я знаю, я чувствую, что с ним что-то не так.

Что ж, ради старой дружбы (хотя и не такой старой, как с Сареном), ради несбывшейся любви Найлус его выслушал. Доказательства Гарруса воды не держали — слухи, домыслы, догадки и инсинуации. Что ж, хотя это дело было легко развалить, спасибо и на том, что оно было все-таки похоже на дело, а не на начинающуюся манию преследования.

Так он и сказал Гаррусу, и увидел, как опускаются его мандибулы и тускнеют глаза. Честное слово, если бы это был не Сарен, он готов был бы сам подбрасывать доказательства нужному подозреваемому, но Сарен — это было слишком.

— Нечего тут доказывать, — сказал он Гаррусу. — Прости. Если, когда я вернусь с Иден Прайм, ты накопаешь что-нибудь посущественнее — другое дело, но я не верю, что у тебя получится. И да, если ты все же готов вернуться в программу обучения Спектров, то покуда я жив…

И они распрощались, оставшись каждый при своем.

* * *

— Я не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, Сарен, — сказал Найлус.

Разумеется, у Сарена было разумное объяснение, как Найлус и ожидал. Действительно, появление гетов — это было непредвиденное осложнение, и помощь второго Спектра ему совсем не помешала бы. Все складывалось как нельзя лучше.

Вот только червячок сомнения, который завелся в его голове после разговора с Гаррусом, не желал это признавать. Слишком уж удачно все складывалось, слишком гладко.

— У меня все под контролем, — сказал Сарен, и Найлус понял: он был прав, и резко обернулся. Он не успел уклониться от выстрела, но увидеть его успел.

* * *

Приходить в себя в Мемориальной Клинике Уэрта было больно. Больно физически — он остался без глаза, и теперь должен был дожидаться, пока ему клонируют замену. И в тысячу крат больнее от предательства того, в кого Найлус верил почти всю сознательную жизнь, кто его, по большому счету, и сделал тем, чем он стал.

Пилюлю немного подсластило известие, что Гаррус уже успел спеться с человеческим Спектром — которого не без сложностей, но утвердил Совет — и без помощи Найлуса встал на след Сарена. Ну от них обоих он точно не уйдет, подумал Найлус и попросил, раз уж ему запретили утруждать уцелевший глаз, хотя бы принести ему омни-тул с программой-читалкой. Как он и надеялся, его ожидала личная почта.


End file.
